criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/What if the Temporal Crimes Division has superpowers?
This page is separate from my own blog story. Given that the team is already given personalities and appearances in the first place, I will do only the occupations, powers, and stats. Amy Young (alternatively Amy Crane); Age: 37, Height: 5’4, Weight: 125lb, Blood: A+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Pacific Bay Police Department Detective -Backstory: In her youth, Amy had a happy life with her family and friends and was very popular in school. She even looked up to her brother, Duncan Young, and started a relationship with her childhood friend, Bobby Prince, although it ended by the time Amy started working for the police, making them go their separate ways. Despite her expectations of helping the Pacific Bay Police Department being high, she would later realized horrifying truths and secrets, one of them involving her loved ones, enough to nearly destroy her self-esteem and make her question her loyalty to the police. Having lost most of her morale, Amy became serious of her job and was more active in the force, which resulted in her being promoted into a detective years later after stopping Tesla’s evil plans with the player. When T.I.M.E. was established after time travel was created, Amy obtained a job here and eventually became the Temporal Crimes Division Team Coordinator (later Chief when the timeline was altered and after Christopher Scott died). With Rook on T.I.M.E.’s side, Amy was confident of working with him and restoring the timeline. -Powers and Abilities: With a huge amount of chi infused inside her system, Amy has the power to create energy projections, become intangible, separate and reform matter piece by piece, and sense living beings from their life energy. Using the chi can be extremely costly to Amy, as it may damage her hands projecting the chi. She can also travel to the astral plane, where she may meet various spirits of the deceased and other people in different points of time. The only people she can have complete control over is her family members as their bond is stronger. “''ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI... ARRIVEDERCI!!!” - Soul Woman -Soul Woman’s Appearance: Soul Woman appears as a green humanoid with its eyes concealed by a blue helmet with yellow spikes and black longer streaks on the end. It has a blue bodysuit that only exposes the stomach, which contains a green swirling symbol, and white pieces of padded armor on the arms, wrists, shoulders, legs, feet, and groin. It also has wide gray vertical rectangles on the sides of its abdomen, where police usually place their handguns, and circular metal pieces dangling on its rear. -Powers and Abilities: Soul Woman has control over multiple souls within its range, making the person and their soul separate, switching them with another person, or changing them into a variety of personalities. Soul Woman can also create openings against living things to remove their soul and take away the amount of soul they have whatever Amy wishes or objects as portals or to quickly separate them or both of them to store items in a dark space and as a hiding spot. Taking away a piece of the person’s soul can be formed into something like a voodoo doll, which allows Amy to inflict damage on the doll while indirectly doing damage to the person’s body whose soul is taken away. In combat, Soul Woman can force out the soul of a living being and is able to attack them, which can be shared with the main body. When Amy is killed or fatally injured, her soul becomes existent in the physical realm. As a soul, Amy cannot use her Stand, but she can phase through surfaces and possess people to invade their memories and body on the inside, making Soul Woman a dangerous tool even in death. If Amy’s body is fixed or restored, then Amy can return back to her body, newly revived. Amy can also separate her soul from her body, but it would take effort and a safe spot to initiate it. -Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: C, Range: B, Durability: D, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: A) -Soul Woman’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: B, Durability: D, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: A) Jack Archer; Age: 41, Height: 5’7, Weight: 170lb, Blood: A+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Elite Force Agent of the Bureau -Backstory: Jack was born in Los Angeles, California to Andrew and Lara Archer. Jack’s personal and educational life is unknown as he isn’t keen on telling his friends. However, it is known that he was sentenced to 3 years in prison for reportedly assaulting a man and stealing 5,000,000 dollars from him. He later joined the Bureau to solve crimes all over the globe, although his colleagues and acquaintances were skeptical of him due his criminal record and annoying personality. After stopping SOMBRA with said acquaintances, Jack had spent much of his time being introverted and wealthy due to him “earning” most of the Bureau’s finances, which made him depressed overtime as he wasn’t able to emotionally recover from his traumatic experiences. However, his hope was replenished when he helped a team of scientists discover time travel, which led to T.I.M.E. being created and Jack become a part of them. He even recruited Rook from 2019, allowing him to solve crimes throughout time and space with his new team. -Powers and Abilities: Jack has a versatile power that can transform his body in fantastic shapes and forms, making him more of a threat to his opponents. He can stretch his arms and legs out, increase his size, squeeze into small crevices, mold his face and body into different people or age, deflect physical trauma, and become various objects. Each time he uses his powers, Jack’s aging slows down and slightly decreases back to his prime, making him more flexible in combat. -Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: D, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: B) Zara Tien; Age: 25, Height: 5’2, Weight: 121lb, Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): High School Student, Delinquent Vigilante -Backstory: Zara was born and lived in the slums of New York to Marlon and Joana Tien, both who lost their jobs to multiple businesses that crushed other businesses, including the ones they’ve worked at. Zara, who had to be homeschooled for 6 years, was well-adapted to the big city and did everything to help her family, even if it means picking up a fight with controversial figures and vandalizing the capitalist system. Her influence around the streets New York led to criminals fearing her and the public order frowning on her presence. Although she was arrested for a few misdemeanors, there was no proof that Zara was responsible for her series of stunts all over the city due her sharp wit and ability to hide any trace of her actions. Zara finally stopped her games when she graduated high school and later joined T.I.M.E. Although considered a nuisance and a instant “pain in the ass” by other employees, Zara has a brave and loyal heart despite her rough past. -Powers and Abilities: Zara is a living gas tank, which means that she can fire out bursts of pressure and inflammable gas out of her body. The pressure is enough to blow a wall down and the gas can instantly blow up upon touching a carbon-based life-form, causing the smoke of its victim to spread to another person unfortunate enough of getting caught inside of it. The smoke allows Zara and others to detect the person covered in smoke and stop them to their tracks. The smoke can be exploited in some way to be hidden in industrial smoke and spread to other people, but only if they are near the victim. The only ways to cancel out the smoke is to either wait for a couple of minutes or to have Zara inhale the smoke without ill effects (though it doesn’t negate the horrible taste and brief coughing). -Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: A) Penelope Sage; Age: 19, Height: 5’5, Weight: 180lb, Blood: O- -(Former) Occupation(s): University History Student -Backstory: Penelope is born a child prodigy to a middle-class family in Lincoln, Rhode Island. She has an IQ of 156, but she lacks social skills and prefers being alone and at peace. What also added to her awkwardness is her perfectionist and civilized behavior, which made other students call her “Smartass Sage” due to her high IQ. While this emotionally affected Penelope as she is still a kid, she later attended a university in New York at age 13 and volunteered to teach students here. Rumors about her bribing the university began to spread due to Penelope’s seemingly patronizing behavior and her being smarter than the students. Penelope later left the university two years later and started a job at T.I.M.E., with new people who trust her completely including an charming fashion expert who is welcome to have her help. -Powers and Abilities: Penelope is very proficient in various languages and will know types of cultures and history of foreign and ancient objects by physical contact. She is not very fast or powerful like her allies, but she can be intellectually resourceful to their advantages and provide any helpful information with a camera or some sorts when doing recon. Any object or person with history inside them can be highlighted with a yellow glow 12 meters far from Penelope. She also has enhanced eyesight a slowed time perception, with allows her to be aware of and predict incoming dangers like a bullet being fired at her or a speeding car. Having learned about being a musketeer from her former lover, Alexandre Devereaux, and various methods of the Swiss Guards, Penelope shows accurate swordsmanship and can handle a rifle’s recoil, which steadily increases from her powers. She can also perform surprise attacks at her enemies by hiding in any place and perform tricks that may lead them to their defeat. -Stats: (Destructive Power: E, Speed: E, Range: C, Durability: B, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: A) Marina Romanova (Марина Романова); Age: 46, Height: 5’6, Weight: 130lb, Blood: A+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Psychologist, Profiler of the Bureau, Stand User -Backstory: Marina was born in Saint Petersburg, Russia to the late Natasha Romanova, the head of COSMORUS working for SOMBRA, and Jerin Niviski, a leader of the Russian mafia who left his family when Marina was young. In her childhood, Marina was verbally abused and insulted by Natasha at random and stressful times, despite Marina not do anything offensive to her mother. This made Marina unable to talk to other people and see herself as a burden to them, but also caused her to be interested in the psychological minds of others. Although the tension between Marina and her mother waned, the former still has doubts of the latter’s sincerity and attempts of showing her affection. After becoming a psychologist, Marina had gained a lot of enemies such as a Russian president, who was humiliated and forced to step down after Marina knew about his secrets. This led to her becoming a target by Jonah Karam, who was hired to kill her under the orders of the president (who was revealed to be in the leagues with SOMBRA in 2016). Despite Jonah intentionally missing her target several feet away from her due to personal reasons, Marina was struck in the collarbone by a Stand Arrow from an unknown individual that gave her My Generations and a nasty scar, although Marina believed it was Jonah trying to kill her. She then joined the Bureau to defeat SOMBRA, which included her mother, who planned on using the satellite to shut down all electronics, and continued her job after the latter’s defeat. She also developed a relationship with Jonah, which resulted them into marrying and starting a family in New York, although it didn’t lasted very long. After an incident with a unknown assailant who paralyzed Jonah by making him fall, he and Marina were forced to divorce to protect themselves and their daughter, Carol Karam, who is taken in by Jonah. Afterwards, Marina continued her job as a psychologist while trying to support her family until she applied for a job in T.I.M.E., marking her as the first psychologist to work for the agency. “''TEKEKAAAAAA!!!!” - My Generations -My Generations’ Appearance: My Generations appears as three separate silver spheres each with a black line pattern and a red star with a yellow outline. It also has white eyes with a white maniacal grin. Gen. 1, Gen. 2, and Gen. 3 also have “гнев”, “невменяемость”, and “неослабевающий” imprinted on their heads respectively. -My Generations’ Personality: Per Marina, My Generations are very energetic and doesn’t seem to show any signs of stopping when they are helping their master and company or continuously fighting enemies. The spheres making up the Stand, or “Gens”, have different personalities given the Russian words on their heads: Gen. 1 has a short temper and is foul-mouthed, Gen. 2 is very psychotic and prone to repeat various words and sentences in a rapid pace, and Gen. 3 doesn’t express much emotion, but is shown to be very relentless on its target. -Powers and Abilities: With My Generations, Marina is fully protected by them if they were in a orbit. While not very fast, My Generations becomes very dangerous to deal with if it comes in contact with an enemy. When Marina is protected by the Stand, an electromagnetic force field appears around her and can shock and repel anyone near her. My Generations’ movements are caused by the polar opposition between the three, creating the orbit that surrounds Marina. Due to the constant movement of My Generations, it is filled with an electric-like force that has enough power to decimate the entire street at maximum power. Marina can also use her Stand to levitate in the air and as throwing projectiles at enemies to increase her range, although My Generations can be prone to causing collateral damage and increasingly lose power from being far from its user. Marina is also skilled with an assault rifle, which she uses when she gets in trouble. -My Generations’ Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: E, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: D) Kai Malano; Age: 33, Height: 6’5, Weight: 220lb, Blood: B- -(Former) Occupation(s): Engineer -Backstory: Kai was born in Hawaii, U.S. to a marine biologist and a movie theater employee. While he loved the sea and nature, Kai thought highly of technology as he had a creative mind and wanted to help the world. After moving to Massachusetts at age 19, Kai attended MIT and graduated three years later, becoming an engineer. He later joined T.I.M.E. as the Temporal Crimes Division’s tech expert, who is responsible for handling the time machine. -Powers and Abilities: After being exposed to the time machine’s radiation, Kai has become very intangible to every surface and has developed the ability to breathe underwater. It is unknown how long can he survive underwater, but it is known his physical condition has improved while “diving” into a surface. Inside a surface or somebody, Kai can restructure the inside to make disorienting and bizarre results. He can also share his intangibility power to others via touch to help them out. Letting go underground can result in the person getting instantly sent up to the ground. Using a modified translator, Kai can communicate with other living beings such as animals to help him in difficult situations. -Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: E, Durability: B, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: C) Janis Rivers; Age: 73, Height: 5’2, Weight: 132lb, Blood: A- -(Former) Occupation(s): Hippie Backstory: Janis was born in Bethel, New York with two overprotective parents she considered as “boring”, “unlikeable”, and “troublesome” in her younger rebellious years. This strain stretched further after she decided to run away from home to live with her aunt in California (although this is likely false as she, like all other hippies, is planning on wandering all over the US without anyone “telling her what to do”). However, she is stopped by 2029 Janis, whom she saw as a “crazy old coot”, and was convinced by her not to leave home, giving her a chance to have a better future as a coroner instead (in the original timeline, Janis changed her mind and decided to go home). Over the years, Janis grew wiser and more careful while becoming a successful coroner in life and starting a family of her own. Janis later joined T.I.M.E. and was regarded as one of the oldest, if not oldest, person to be employed in T.I.M.E. -Powers and Abilities: Using a magical sentient bag, Janis can get any item from it, but she doesn’t know what items are inside it. While it may seem strange for a random item to appear inside the bag, it for what someone not wants, but needs. While it gives people what they need, it can give other people what they want under times of duress and when they become demanding to it. The bag is also very durable, being able to survive gunfire without any visible damage, and can transport Janis to a random place along with itself and store objects of different sizes. Somehow, it has a very large room inside that can fit a dozen of people, usually the TCD when they get into trouble or as a personal alternative hideout for the team. -Stats: (Destructive Power: E, Speed: D, Range: A, Durability: A, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: E) Theodore “Theo” Moon (문시어도어); Age: 28, Height: 5’9, Weight: 150b/0lb, Blood: A+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Socialite -Backstory: Theo was born rich in New York to two parents from Korea and four sisters. Although Theo enjoyed as much time with his money and on various activities, he became bored of it as there are many people he couldn’t get along with and socialize. After attending a private school and then university, Theo received a doctorate and later worked for T.I.M.E. as Lab Chief. This also gave him time to interact with people well, who are mostly friendly and willing to talk to him. -Powers and Abilities: Theo can create anything with a literal snap of his fingers, but only in the form of raw natural materials such as minerals and metal. Using these materials, Theo can create a different type of tool or machinery fit for him to use. When he doesn’t have enough time, Theo can simply create a pile of raw material to drop it down to his enemies, incapacitating them for a while. He can also become weightless, which means that he can jump very high and carry on to Astro, who can support his "weight" (his body in particular). -Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: C, Range: C, Durability: E, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: A) Orlando Ordelaffi; Age: 55, Height: 6’4, Weight: 150lb, Blood: O- -(Former) Occupation(s): Fashion Expert -Background: Orlando was born in Auburn, Alabama to a university teacher and businessman. Being near a trailer park and the only one standing out as he’s middle class, Orlando is uncertain of his own identity and saw his surroundings as limited. He didn’t had a good, but not bad relationship with his parents, but they didn’t really have time to focus much on him. At 26, the time he was a historian, Orlando became hooked on watching fashion shows on TV and reading model magazines, which inspired him into becoming a fashion expert highly recognized worldwide. He later married Sirius Atwood, a historian who met Orlando at the latter’s first years of being a fashion expert. Despite the couple’s beliefs that their love will never die, Sirius was tragically shot by an unknown assailant seven times 2 months after Orlando’s 48th birthday and was left for dead. This devastated Orlando, as he saw Sirius as not only his husband, but his guide and support to the life he has now. Soon after Sirius was hospitalized, Orlando did everything to protect him from harm, even murdering two people who are hired by the assailant to finish Sirius off. For five years, Orlando did everything in his power to save and protect Sirius until he realized what he is doing: Orlando is simply harming himself for not moving on. Not wanting Sirius to live in his suffering state, Orlando tearfully euthanized his husband with agreements from the doctors supporting him. After Sirius’ death, Orlando noticed an important item that would mean Sirius a lot to him: a message from Christopher Scott about time travel. Wanting to follow his late husband’s legacy, Orlando found Chief Scott and his agency, T.I.M.E., who he joined to solve various crimes all over space and time. -Powers and Abilities: Apart from his fellow colleagues of the Temporal Crimes Division, Orlando has the ability to manipulate time through sheer editing of the past, present, and future, which was a gift from his late husband. He can also stop time in his 39-yard range; the duration of the time stop varies on what Orlando chooses in the time frame: 30 seconds for the past, 20 seconds for the present, and 10 seconds for the future. After these edits, the people “edited” by Orlando will be put into a position that they didn’t know and become confused of the whole process. After the editing, Orlando has to wait for a full minute if he wants to use his powers again. -Stats: (Destructive Power: D, Speed: B, Range: B, Durability: C, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: B) New Recruits When problems arise, our good veterans return to the job and get recruited by the Temporal Crimes Division to set things right. “''Alright, who bought an old-timer in a gunfight?” - Jonah Karam Jonah Karam; Age: 52, Height: 6’1, Weight: 220lb, Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): South African Army Soldier, Hired Gun, Field Expert of the Bureau, Temporal Crimes Division Monitor -Appearance: Jonah now has grown black graying hair along with a gray beard. His scar is now healed and he wears a blue bandana, a black skull tank top under a blue shirt with the words “swakheid” and “bloedrooi”, a mustard yellow fisherman jacket with four golden triangles added, black pants, and dark brown boots. He is seen sitting on a hovering chair from a falling accident he had 6 months ago. After being enhanced by supercharged neohuman blood, the grays in Jonah’s hairs are now gone and he regains his strong, athletic build. -Personality: In his recent years, Jonah has become more mellow, serious, and calm. After his accident, Jonah has become aware of his limitations of the human body and spends his days trying to protect his and Marina’s daughter, Carol, from harm. He feels guilty of divorcing the love of his life after two years of marriage, but he has too because of the dangers that may lead his family getting hurt. To others, he sees them with indifference, but keeps a calm and nonchalant matter to them compared to his past self. After meeting his old comrades again and being convinced by Carmen to continue fighting, Jonah has become more focused in fighting and helping the Temporal Crimes Division, although he has trouble trusting them. -Powers and Abilities: Although he doesn’t have superpowers, Jonah is focused in battle and uses a sniper as a main method of fighting. Although a bit lacking in physical prowess, Jonah can advise his team on what to do on fighting enemies and has extensive knowledge of the battlefield. The chair Jonah sits on cannot go higher than 3 yards and has ten polymer layers that can protect it’s user from damage. After his past self becomes enhanced from the supercharged neohuman blood (acting as a harmless superhuman serum), Jonah has become so strong that he doesn’t need a chair anymore. In fact, Jonah can shoot powerful laser bullets out of his fingers and manipulate them into destroying targets in all directions and angles. Unlike other users of the serum, Jonah has neohuman blood in his veins and doesn’t suffer any adverse effects from it. -Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: A, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: E) “''You better not be wasting my damn time in this crazy-ass world.” - Jonah Karam 2015 Jonah Karam; Age: 38, Height: 6’1, Weight: 220lb, Blood: O+ (Former) Occupation(s): South African Army Soldier, Hired Gun, Temporal Crimes Division Field Expert -Appearance: Past Jonah has the similar attire back when Rook was in the Bureau, but he now wields a sniper rifle and a machete dyed with bloody red. -Personality: Past Jonah is what Marina and the others see as: violent, impatient, short-tempered, aggressive, and mistrusting of others. He is also unwilling to help out the team at times and only helps them because he wants to go home quicker. Because Past Jonah’s personality, his present self has to teach him responsibility and have a reason to open his heart. Past Jonah even holds high suspicion of Rook, despite the fact that he is soon going to work with him later on after his hitman days, and Marina, who was supposed to be his intended assassination target. After being told by Jack about his past self, Jonah slowly became less impulsive and more calm and reasonable, hoping to help his new friends including his future-present self. -Powers and Abilities: As Jonah is from the military and is a hitman, he can use his sniper rifle to perform long-distance kills and his machete to ambush others immediately. He can briefly analyze his opponents’ movements for a while before preparing to attack. Sometimes, his impulsive behavior can lead to himself getting targeted by other enemies, forcing the team to assist him. After injected himself with supercharged neohuman blood, Jonah’s strength has increased and he is given the power to emit laser bullets out of his fingernails. He also has the ability to regenerate from lesser to fatal wounds, much like other neohumans. As Jonah had recently taken the serum, his powers are weaker than his 2029 self. -Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: B, Range: B, Durability: C, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: B) “''Another adventure? I dig it.” - Carmen Martinez Carmen Martinez; Age: 54, Height: 5’6, Weight: 145lb, Blood: A+ (Former) Occupation(s): Photojournalist, Elite Force Detective of the Bureau, Temporal Crimes Division Temporal Detective, Stand User -Appearance: Carmen now has wrinkles, eye bags, and wears dark sunglasses to cover most of them. Her camera is now advanced into a lightweight one with golden triangles to fit the 2029 tone and she replaces her red shirt with a blue Bureau shirt displaying all of the countries. She also wears a brown fedora with yellow stitches and three bracelets on each arm that spell out “PEG” and “AJA” on the left and right arm respectively, referencing her Stand. -Personality: Having served her purpose of defeating SOMBRA, Carmen had a very peaceful life with her family for years and didn’t really felt that much adventure due to her supporting Sanjay for 6 years. While retaining her snark, confidence, and untrusting behavior to others, Carmen has become bored and wishes for adventure, but she doesn’t feel like it after having to deal with SOMBRA years ago. When she met Rook and her old friends again and was offered a chance, Carmen felt a sense of adventure again and is willing to restore time no matter the cost, even helping others who have personal issues. “''URRRRYYYAAAAA!!!!” - PEG -PEG’s Appearance: PEG appears as a light wood brown android with black wiring and copper gears. It has light blue eyes without pupils and a detailed human face, but with a mini-cannon for a mouth. It also has its limbs joints floating near each other and a gray circle on its wide upper chest, which holds a big camera inside. -Powers and Abilities: While Carmen’s Stand is not supposed to be a combat Stand, it can be compensated for PEG’s ability to visually locate people and places with its camera drone. It also has a mini-cannon that shoots neon green paint that is hard to remove to track and find people easily. In camera drone mode, its main body stays inactive for a while, but the drone can follow the person and track the location no matter the situation. When it takes a picture, the main body shows Carmen the visual picture of the person or location she chose. However, it could be easily spotted and it’s easily destructible to physical weapons, causing Carmen to suffer a brief painful heart attack and lose sight of the victim. PEG is also capable of finding lost items and missing people, making things easier for Carmen to adapt with. -Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: C, Range: A, Durability: B, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: C) “''Let’s get the show on the road!” - Frank Knight Francis “Frank” Knight; Age: 66 (52 at death)/52 (alternate timeline), Height: 6’0, Weight: 0lb (formerly 200lb), Blood: N/A (formerly A+) -(Former) Occupation(s): Pacific Bay Police Department Detective, Temporal Crimes Division Time Machine Controller -Appearance: As a hologram, Frank wears the same attire at the time of his death, but he sometimes appears with blue horizontal lines all over his body. An alternate and alive version of Frank (appearing from 2015) appears the same, but he is distinguished by multiple glitches and his Stand, Weather Report. -Personality: Having been once an aggressive and lazy but loyal cop to the Pacific Bay PD, Frank feels ashamed of letting his family die and committing a crime he wanted to stop, but he left his past behind with his family back. Having been enjoying time with his family in the virtual world, Frank came to realize that he may be stuck in the world forever, much to his boredom and sadness. After meeting with his old friends once more, Frank becomes enthusiastic and wishes to reconnect with them and become what he really once was. Compared to his past self, he is very smart and reasonable and suggestive with others, though he would enjoy a pint of beer or two if he wants. Although he knows the risks of time-traveling, Frank feels determined of saving his family once more so he can be a better person. An alternate version of Frank has considerably worsened in personality, being more violent than before and very suicidal, and considers himself a failure due to his inability to protect Pacific Bay from danger, which resulted in the deaths of his friends. The resulting hatred of the world allowed Frank to obtain Weather Report and eventually Heavy Weather, both which are dangerous abilities. Because of this, Frank has developed a sinister personality, not even caring about who gets hurt but retaining his previous passion for his friends, and wants to simply get revenge on the world for making him a fool. -Powers and Abilities: As an AI, Frank can travel and control any types of technology everywhere. He mainly controls the time machine in order to protect it and to ensure all of its systems are safe. Whenever a threat appears near the time machine, he can use the defense mechanisms of the time machine to make intruders back away. Frank can also use any electronics in the machine to make head appear and to find any information on them. Although not as powerful as his teammates, his control over the time machine makes him supportive technologically and morally. Later on, Frank is able to exist outside the time machine and any electronic devices without the need to travel through them, instead walking with Rook and partners as usual. “''Weather Report... manipulates the weather. Not any type of weather, but every type... - Frank Knight -Weather Report’s Appearance: This Stand often takes the form of a white muscular humanoid mass of clouds with a pair of red eyes that have vertical stripes on them and a rainbow-like shine. It is always depicted as being surrounded by thick mist or miniature clouds. Its face possesses a mask-like structure with spikes topping its head. Though a majority of its body lacks identifiable armor or clothing, it has knuckle braces on its hands which is common with many other Close-Range Stands like it. Its feet have wing-like clouds resembling the shoes of Greek god Hermes. -Weather Report’s Personality: Weather Report shows no particular personality but evidences a greater degree of care and preservation for its user (like King Platinum does Jones) when it repeatedly saved its user from committing suicide. It’s Stand Cry is, “UOSHAAAA!!!” “''Listen to me and tell me, aren’t these colors fantastic?'' - Frank Knight Heavy Weather’s Appearance: An extension of Weather Report, Heavy Weather is a countless series of rainbows capable of turning people into snails. Powers and Abilities: Weather Report is a versatile Stand possessing near-complete control over the weather. This powerful ability allows Weather Report a wide array of options during a fight either for offense or defense, and as a result, it is very capable in close-combat. Weather Report's ability is to control the weather through the manipulation of the atmosphere itself. Frank manipulates the surrounding atmosphere with his Stand, allowing him to freely summon several weather phenomenons like wind, rain, or lightning to his advantage. Weather Report has enough precision that it can create micro-climates, but also a range great enough that it can make it rain 30 km away. The scale of the phenomenons is also controllable; thus Weather Report can create heavy rain and fog over a large zone, but also a small sunny area in the middle of the rain. Weather Report's most featured use of its ability is control over wind for various purposes. # At its most basic, Weather Report can make gusts of wind to affect objects from afar. Frank can also use the wind to propel himself. # Weather Report can feel disturbances in the surrounding air currents to detect movement. # In close-quarters combat, he can make the gust of winds strong enough to pierce through the human body. # Weather Report can create localized atmospheric layers to increase the air resistance, to the point he can deflect projectiles away from Weather Report. Clouds then appear around Weather Report. If someone punches the layers, the friction can even set them on fire. Weather Report's manipulation of the atmosphere extends to the manipulation of the humidity around it, allowing free generation of and partial control over water and by extension clouds. # Weather Report can directly shove a vaporous gust inside someone to bloat them with water to the point it flows through the eye sockets. # Weather Report can also evaporate then freeze liquids to create specific solid shapes like icicles made from blood. # Weather Report can surround himself and others with a suit made of clouds in order to protect himself from dangerous surrounding conditions, like a vacuum. He can also create a couch of clouds to cushion people during a car crash. # Weather Report can also create electrical currents within its User's body, allowing partial control of several people's bodies when it electrifies them. He can also bring otherwise unlikely elements of the weather like rains of animals (in one such case a rain of poisonous frog). This particular ability is based off scenarios where dense populations of small animals are often picked up by tornadoes and 'rained' down when said tornadoes cease. Reflecting on Frank’s hidden rage, Weather Report can increase its destruction with strange occurrences within the weather similar to the Plagues of Egypt such as a flood of blood, wind of gnats, sunlight filled with ravaging locust swarms, and fiery hail. Lastly, Weather Report can manipulate the concentration of specific gases in a closed area, which allows Frank to easily paralyze and intoxicate opponents with a lethal concentration of oxygen. Heavy Weather: Unlike the rest of Weather Report's abilities, Heavy Weather is automatic, stemming from Frank's rage against humanity. It is incredibly dangerous and nearly impossible to protect against, and only sealing the ability or killing Frank will stop the chaos it will cause. In addition to the existing abilities of Weather Report, Heavy Weather generates various rainbows to fill a vicinity. If someone touches them, their body will morph into that of a snail. Only Frank is truly immune. The transformation can be either a progressive change into a giant snail hybrid, a breakdown into numerous snails, or an explosion into a cluster of snail eggs that hatch immediately. One can also begin to turn into a snail by physically touching one of the snails created, or an individual already turning into a snail. All animals are affected by the metamorphosis. A partial transformation alone comes with a number of handicaps such as getting stuck on surfaces, sluggish reactions and speed, and loss of strength because of the softening of the body. Moreover, the victims also become vulnerable to snail-eating predators and contact with salt, which dehydrates the body. Snails created through Heavy Weather can procreate freely thanks to their ability to change gender. The procreation is very fast and accelerates exponentially, causing a rapid multiplication of the snails. Any person trapped inside a swarmed area is practically doomed to be touched at least once and begin their metamorphosis. If left unchecked, the swarm of snails will endanger whole cities. It is eventually explained that Heavy Weather subconsciously alters the atmosphere and creates a subtle light projection with the sunlight that, if viewed, causes organisms to all think themselves as snails and forcing the transformation, like an exaggeration of subliminal messages; it is unknown why it is snails specifically. As discovered by Nefertiti, a blind person is immune to the effect of the Stand, since they can't see the subliminal messages carried through the sun rays. This allowed Nefertiti to protect herself by having Ra burn off (block) her eyesight with fire. Regardless, once a person starts transforming into a snail, the process is irreversible. -Stats: (Destructive Power: E, Speed: D, Range: D, Durability: A, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: C) -Weather Report’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: B, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: A) -Heavy Weather’s Stats: (Destructive Power: ?, Speed: ?, Range: ?, Durability: ?, Precision: ?, Developmental Potential: ?) The Traitor Unknown to the team however, there is more than just the organization responsible for altering the present and sabotaging the time machine. This one from the Temporal Crimes Division was never loyal to the organization to anyone in the first place, but was someone Rook should’ve known all of these years ago... Princess Nefertiti (����������; ネフェルティティ)/Nebet (����; ネベット); Age: 29, Height: 5’4, Weight: 120lb, Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Cleopatra’s Slave, Cook, Temporal Crimes Division Partner, Stand User, Princess of the Ptolemy Dynasty -Backstory: Nefertiti (whose real name was uncertain) was born in poverty with Ramses XLIII and Shabaka (both whose real names are uncertain). Although they were recognized to be descendants of the Ptolemiac Dynasty, they weren’t that rich due to Ramses being involved in a political scandal that costed him millions of money. While Ramses and Shabaka did their best to be better parents to Nefertiti, she grew hate to society for treating her family as outcasts as she grew up. Her parents shared the same hate too, as Ramses resented the political system and every terrorist and law enforcement unit for ruining his life while Shabaka wanted her family to be recognized as greater than before. The parents later grew a secret criminal empire that plagued New York and attracted fellow allies of the Ptolemy family, including Ammon Bast. With time travel created, a plan was created: Ammon took the opportunity in having Nefertiti secretly go to Ancient Egypt to infiltrate the team’s time machine while he goes to various points of time to have his friends rise in power. “''RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA!!!” - Divine Ra -Divine Ra’s Appearance: Divine Ra ('����'; 'ラ神''') or simply "Ra" appears as a orange burning falcon with a face similar to Ra and sand flowing around it. It has turquoise decorations all over its body and Egyptian hieroglyphs. Ra also has a flesh red organ covering the lungs, which may be the source of its power. It’s Stand Cry is, “RA RA RA!!!” -Powers and Abilities: Using Ra, Nefertiti can manipulate the sand and fire, sometimes both to turn it into glass, which can be easily manipulated by her. While Ra can fire out flames, Nefertiti can use the sand to make various constructs related to Ancient Egypt and the Roman Empire and the Ptolemy Dynasty herself. Being related to time, Ra can make Nefertiti travel through certain periods of time to allow her to change her failures into successes. It can also fracture people who enter it and who are a victim to Ra to the point they begin to cease to exist. Time-traveling can be also very taxing, as it can damage Ra, which means damaging Nefertiti too, and it may alter the timeline into utter havoc. -Ra’s Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: A, Durability: A, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: E) Category:Blog posts